Seven Days
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: 8059. AU. "Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, 'kan? Rasa sukaku juga."/ "B-bohong. Kau bohong,"


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=00=)**

**Seven Days**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

_**_8059_**_

* * *

><p><p>

Senin. Hari pertama untuk mengawali semua kegiatan dan itu termasuk... sekolah. Ya, sekolah. Selalu begitu.

Senin. Hari di mana aku melihatnya, melihat seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatianku.

Pandangan pertama ketika dia lewat di depan kelas baruku. Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang anak imut sepantarannya. Yang aku tahu, aku dan dia sama-satu tingkat kelas.

Kejadian itu terjadi hanya sekilas. Sekilas tanpa dia yang memandangku. Dia berlalu, meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat dalam hatiku.

Yang terbodoh adalah bahwa aku tak menyapanya dan... menanyakan namanya.

**_tsukisukanasi_**

Selasa. Hari kedua di minggu ini. Di sini, di depan pintu kelas aku berdiri menunggu. Aku tahu, aku memang menghalangi jalan keluar-masuk kelas. Tapi, biarlah.

"Yamamoto, bisakah kau tidak berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh, hah?" seorang dari temanku memprotes.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Maaf. Sebentar saja kok."

Lalu, tak ada tanggapan lagi kecuali helaan napas panjang.

"Tsuna, tunggu aku!" suara itu mengalihkan pandanganku.

Dia datang. Oh, Kami-sama, itu dia sosok yang kutunggu sejak tadi. Dia, laki-laki dengan rambut peraknya.

Aku memandang ke arahnya lagi dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat ia memandang balik ke arahku. Hijau miliknya bertabrakkan dengan cokelat milikku.

Segaris senyum terkembang di wajahku, lalu sedetik kemudian senyum tipis ada di wajahnya. Dia membalas senyumanku.

Walau sesaat, itu sangat berarti.

Perlahan, sosoknya pun menghilang di ujung koridor sekolah.

"Ah! Namanya." pekikku memegang kening. Lupa lagi.

**_tsukisukanasi_**

Rabu. Hari ketiga dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu karenanya. Detak jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat mengingat senyuman itu.

Tapi kini, sosok yang ku nanti tak kunjung datang.

Dan aku... kecewa.

"Ah, tak mungkin dia memikirkanku. Aku terlalu berlebihan. Ya, berlebihan." senyum pahitlah yang dapat kusunggingkan saat ini. "Mana mungkin 'kan dia-?"

"Hoi, jangan berhenti di tengah jalan. Kau menghalangi jalanku,"

Tersentak, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "K-kau..." kataku tak percaya. Entah bagaimana wajah bodoh yang kupasang saat ini.

Terima kasih, Kami-sama.

"Apa?" dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Suaranya begitu... merdu. Akh, lupakan.

Aku terdiam dengan senyuman. Biarlah dia berbicara sesuka hati dan aku menjadi pendengarnya.

"Jangan di tengah jalan, baka!" dia menggertak. Wajah kesal dapat kulihat. Itu begitu imut.

"Ah, maaf." aku tertawa ringan seraya bergerak, memberikan jalan untuknya.

"...dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu,"

"Ahahaha..."

Kemudian, sosoknya melangkah menjauhiku. Yang membuatku tak mengerti adalah mengapa ada semu merah di wajah manisnya? Benar-benar ingin...

"Dia bilang 'baka', ya. Hehehe... Panggilan manis. Aku suka itu."

**_tsukisukanasi_**

Kamis dan Jumat. Hari keempat dan kelima. Yang kudengar dari anak bernama Tsunayoshi, dia tak masuk sekolah. Kini, aku tahu siapa dia.

"Arigatou, Sawada. Sampaikan salam hangat dariku, ya."

"E-eh?" anak berambut cokelat itu menyiratkan kebingungan di wajahnya. Apa kata-kataku sulit dimengerti?

"Eng~ salam hangat dari Takeshi kelas 1-5 untuk dia. Semoga cepat sembuh juga. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne." aku melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan menjauhi anak imut itu.

Sawada sendiri membalas lambaian tanganku dengan tawa renyah. "A-ah, iya, Yamamoto-san. Akan aku sampaikan. Jaa~"

**_tsukisukanasi_**

Sabtu. Akhir pekan di minggu ini.

Jam pulang sekolah baru saja berdenting. Dan kini aku berlari, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Cepat. Aku ingin cepat sampai di...

"Permisi. Permisi. Beri jalan. Minggir semua! Minggir!"

Langkah kakiku tak akan berhenti sebelum sosok yang ingin aku temui muncul di hadapanku.

Satu ruang menjadi tujuanku. Satu ruang yang menjadi kelas miliknya. Satu orang yang... kini berjalan keluar kelas dengan Sawada di sampingnya.

"Hayato! Hayato!" panggilku keras berlari mendekatinya. Semua orang yang berada di koridor langsung memandang ke arahku. Dan aku tak peduli.

Hijaunya menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan si Sawada. Terus melihatku tanpa kedipan mata.

Langkah lariku terhenti di depannya. Aku memegang dada. Rasanya sulit untuk bernapas. "Ha...ya...to..."

"A-apa? Mau apa kau?" tanyanya sinis, "dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tak penting. Aku..." tersenyum memandang ke arahnya. "...merindukanmu, Hayato-chan."

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Tidak. Hahaha..." aku menggaruk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk. "Oh, ya. Aku Yamamoto Takeshi," ujarku tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan di hadapannya.

Dia terdiam, melihat uluran tanganku, lalu aku sendiri.

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Tangannya bergerak menjabat tanganku. Mulutnya menganga, sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku-"

"–Hayato Gokudera. Iya, 'kan?" potongku cepat dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku belum menjawabnya, bodoh!"

"Tapi, aku sudah tahu namamu, Hayato-chan."

Dia mengatupkan mulutnya, memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk kumengerti.

"...terserahlah," serunya sedetik kemudian sambil memalingkan wajah.

"G-Gokudera. Yamamoto-san. Aku pulang duluan. A-ada les setelah ini,"

Pandangan mematikan langsung terarah pada si Sawada. Dan yang melakukannya adalah Hayato-chan. Pandangan yang seakan mengatakan jangan-tinggalkan-aku-sendiri.

"Hati-hati, Sawada. Aku akan menjaga Hayato. Kau tenang saja. Hehehe..."

"Ha? Menjaga apanya? Aku bukan anak kecil,"

"Bagiku iya, loh. Anak kecil yang imut,"

"Baka!"

"Senang melihatmu kembali bersekolah, Hayato-chan." aku mengacak rambut peraknya pelan. Dia sedikit risih dan protes. Terlihat sangat lucu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Wah~ panggilan baru buatku, ya?"

"P-panggilan kau bilang? Itu ejekan buatmu, bodoh!"

"Lupakan. Ayo, kita pulang, Hayato-chan. Kau dan aku," aku meraih tangannya, menggeretnya pelan, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Yakyuu-baka! Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Tidak. Nanti kau hilang,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau baru sembuh, Hayato-chan. Jadi, biar saja aku begini, oke?"

"Tidak!"

"..."

"Yakyuu-bakaa!"

Sabtu. Waktu yang panjang untuk lebih mengenalnya. Dia... Gokudera Hayato.

**_tsukisukanasi_**

"Ohayou, Hayato-chan~" aku berlari, memeluk lehernya dengan tawa lima jari. Hari ini begitu indah.

"B-bodoh! Lepaskan, Yakyuu-baka! Kau mau membunuhku apa?" dia meronta layaknya anak kecil. Padahal aku hanya memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan, tapi dia berpikir tidak untuk itu.

"Maaf, Hayato-chan. Sudah lamakah kau di sini? Kukira kau tak akan datang,"

"...kau bisa lihat sendiri, 'kan? Di rumah tak ada kerjaan jadi..." dia mengalihkan hijau miliknya dari pandanganku. "...aku kemari,"

"Hehehe... Arigatou, Hayato-chan. Kau mau datang untukku,"

"Bukan karena kau!"

"Iya. Iya. Ayo, kita masuk ke taman bermainnya. Hampir ramai, loh." tanpa memandangnya, kuraih jemari itu, berusaha menciptakan kehangatan untuknya.

Kali ini tak ada protes yang datang darinya. Pengecualiankah?

"... Kau terlalu baik padaku," serunya di tengah perjalanan. Kedua matanya menatap jalanan hitam yang kami lewati. Kenapa?

"Baik karena kau," balasku tersenyum.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"...suka kau. Karena aku... menyukaimu, Gokudera Hayato."

Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Wajahnya terangkat dan menatap kedua mataku dengan tidak percaya.

Apa aku salah berkata?

"K-kau..." suaranya sedikit bergetar, "tak mungkin, Takeshi. Tak mungkin,"

Aku tersenyum hangat, meraih kedua pipinya dan berkata, "Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, 'kan? Rasa sukaku juga."

"B-bohong. Kau bohong,"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu," kemudian, kutarik tubuhnya yang berdiri dalam diam. Sedetik, tak ada balasan yang datang darinya.

Kepalanya bergerak, bersandar di bahuku. Ia masih terdiam.

"...mu. Aku... menyukai juga... kau. Aku suka," kata rancu dan terputus-putus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Itu sudah cukup untuk kumengerti. Bodohku sedikit hilang karenanya. Hanya karena dia.

"Hm. Arigatou, Hayato-chan. Arigatou," ujarku tersenyum, mencium keningnya.

"Aku kira kau tak akan mengatakannya. Aku kira kau tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku kira kau hanya-"

Diam. Diamlah dulu, Gokudera. Aku ingin mengecup bibirmu.

Hijaunya memandang cokelatku. Pandangan sendu bercampur haru. Kemudian, senyum kecil menghias di bibirnya.

"Biarkan aku terus bersamamu, Hayato-chan. Karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Bukan karena kau seorang laki-laki, tapi karena alasan lain. Alasan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata,"

"Yakyuu-baka. Yakyuu-baka. Yakyuu-baka..." ia terus mengucapkan satu panggilan manis itu. Berulang-ulang kali tanpa berhenti. Itu tak membuatku bosan, tapi membuatku semakin menyukainya.

Panggilan manis darinya untukku. Yakyuu-baka.

**...END...**

* * *

><p><p>

**Kesampean juga buat pubLish. T^T**

**8059. Yeahh~~**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
